libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Bullet Wizard
Despite the fact that some see use of firearms itself as a kind of magic, bullet wizards take things one step further by blending bullets and spells, creating a combination like none other. Weaving spells into gunplay without missing a step, bullet wizards are a sight to behold. Class Skills: The bullet wizard adds Knowledge (arcana) and Spellcraft to her list of class spells instead of Acrobatics, Ride, and Survival. This alters the legendary gunslinger’s class skills. Weapon and Armor Proficiencies: Like a magus, a bullet wizard can cast her spells while wearing light armor without incurring the normal arcane spell failure chance. Spellcasting: A bullet wizard casts arcane spells and cantrips as a magus, although she cast one fewer spell of each level than normal. If this reduces the number to 0, she can cast spells of that level only if her Intelligence allows bonus spells of that level. She prepares spells using a spellbook, choosing them from the magus spell list. This ability replaces deeds. Spellbook A bullet wizard has a spellbook that functions in the same way as a magus’s spellbook. Grit (Ex) A bullet wizard uses her Intelligence modifier in place of her Wisdom to determine how much grit she gains each day as well as her maximum amount of grit. This ability alters grit. Magic Gun (Su) A bullet wizard treats her starting weapon as a bonded object, and treats any hand holding it as though it was empty for the purpose of performing somatic components for a magus spell. If the bullet wizard gains a new bonded object, it must also be a firearm. In addition, as a standard action, the bullet wizard can remove the broken condition from her bonded object, as long as that condition was gained by a firearm misfire. A bullet wizard must have at least 1 grit point to use this ability. This ability alters gunsmith. Arcane Shot (Ex) At 2nd level, whenever a bullet wizard casts a ranged touch attack spell with a casting time of 1 standard action, she can spend 1 grit point as a free action to make an attack roll with her bonded firearm, channeling the spell into the bullet and delivering the spell with a successful ranged attack. If the spell is delivered the target is affected by the spell normally but the spell does not need to make an additional touch attack, on a miss the spell has no effect. This attack uses the weapon’s critical range (20, 19–20, or 18–20 and modified by the keen weapon property or similar effects), but the spell effect only deals ×2 damage on a successful critical hit, while the weapon damage uses its own critical modifier. Even if the spell can normally affect multiple targets, only a single missile, ray, or effect accompanies the attack. At 8th level, whenever a bullet wizard uses her arcane shot class feature, she can spend an additional grit point to make a second attack with a -5 penalty. At 17th level, she can instead spend 2 additional grit points to be able to cast a second touch spell with a casting time of 1 standard action as a free action, channeling it into this second attack. This ability replaces the 2nd, 8th, and 17th level gun masteries. Intelligent Mastery (Ex) Whenever a bullet wizard gains a gun mastery which would grant her a deed, she uses her Intelligence modifier in place of her Wisdom to determine its DC or when determining the effects of deeds. She can select certain legendary gunslinger deeds as gun masteries so long as she is of high enough level to gain that deed normally. This ability alters gun mastery. Wizard’s Quirk (Ex) At 2nd level, a bullet wizard selects two Charisma or Wisdom based skill; she may choose to use her Intelligence modifier in place of her Charisma or Wisdom when determining her bonus for those skills. This ability alters slinger’s quirk. Arcane Artillery (Su) At 3rd level, the bullet wizard can expend a spell slot as a swift action to treat one of her firearms as if it was always loaded for a number of minutes equal to the expended spells level (she can dismiss this ability as a free action). When she uses this ability, she selects one of the following energy types: acid, cold, electricity, or fire; her bullets deal this type of damage for the duration of this ability. In addition, she deals additional damage per shot depending on the level of the spell which was sacrificed: 1st: +1d4 damage 2nd: +1d6 damage 3rd: +1d8 damage 4th: +1d10 damage 5th: +2d6 damage 6th: +2d8 damage At 13th level, a bullet wizard can select sonic damage, although if she does, her damage die is reduced by 1 step. This ability replaces uncanny dodge and improved uncanny dodge. Intelligent Resolve (Ex) At 6th level, whenever a legendary gunslinger fails a Dexterity or Intelligence based skill check (including skills selected with wizard’s quirk), she can spend 1 grit point to reroll that check. This ability alters steely resolve. Genius’s Style (Ex) At 6th level and every six levels thereafter, a legendary gunslinger selects a Dexterity or Intelligence based skill (including ones she has selected with wizard’s quirk), gaining the skill unlockPU powers for that skill as appropriate for her number of ranks in that skill. This ability alters gunner’s style. Erudite Resolve (Ex) At 17th level, whenever a bullet wizard would use her intelligent resolve class feature, her reroll gains a bonus equal to her Intelligence modifier (minimum 1). This ability alters skilled resolve. Category:Source: Legendary Gunslinger